I'd Lie
by Kaoru Hiiyama
Summary: I've been looking, I'm loving, but I'm lying... AU/Oneshot


This story was made base on my 'out of inspiration' period to continue '**Soaring Star**' and '**Everything I Own**', don't blame me for the ooc-ness on each characters, AU.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd Lie<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I've been looking….<em>

Here I am, a high school's freshmen who's having a difficult times on dealing with my confidence, yes, I've never been in such a situation for 5 years long, okay, 5 years long.

Every step I take make me feel like everyone's has their eyes on me, and somehow get me nervous,

"oh my god, did my hair look weird? Or my uniform, is it not right?", I asked my heart, in silent as I walk through the hallway of this school, with my head down cause I'm so nervous, really.

Then I run my fingers through my hair, strokes those golden thread that already reach my shoulders, I really hate this condition when I'm the only one in this grade, my friends, ukh, they're all on the different grades, each of them, and they have left me alone as a high school freshmen after successfully force me to enroll in a school.

As I feel like I'm passing the students locker, I simply tried to put my head up, then rushed myself to look at those locker, each of them, to find mine's.

Then I found it, number 404, my locker.

But some people were there, around the place where it supposes to be my locker, and I bet they were seniors, so I decided to stop at my spot and staring at them in bewilderment, a second before I decided to head down again, avoiding the condition that they would stare back at me, and that really scares me though.

But something happens and it really thrills me, one of the (I thought) seniors accidentally sees me, and the worse case is that our eyes were met, then I feel like he's walking to my point, and I was right, he's walking slowly to my place while ignoring his friends questions about what he was doing.

"Hello there, I've never see you before, are you a new student here?", he asked as he stood just an inch in front of me, really makes me felt awkward at the moment, but I tried to put my head up and looking at him, before I answer his question, but I think I could not go with my answers as I saw him, seen how those raven strands falls on his pale face, along with those pair of abysmal dark eyes and those beautiful curves called smile, I really wants to hide in order to avoid the burning sensation that slowly but sure creeping on my face, but I can't, instead , I grant him with my (perhaps) innocent eyes and say,

"Indeed I am sir, is that bothering you?", that really makes me felt embarrassing, I just snapped at the person who greeted me gently, damn, I really wants to curse myself for my cold words, but, instead of leaving, he's only looking at me and chuckled,

"No, of course not Miss. By the way, I'm Kuroro Lucilfer, but you can call me Kuroro if you want, what's yours?", he said gently, really embarrassed me to remember my last cold responses, so I gave him my smile before say anything,

"I'm Kurapika, nice to meet you Mr. Lucilfer", I replied his question in a very polite tone that I know, still, he chuckled and smiling at me as he heard my responded,

"Well, welcome to Stargate Academy Kurapika, and please, just call me Kuroro or Lucilfer, cause I feel like you calling my father if you call me Mr. Lucilfer", said him in a gentleman tone, kind of polite, but also charming at the same time,

"Anyway, you seem to be very scared, is there is your locker?", said him while pointing at the locker's direction, no, scratch that, at my locker's direction, that is.

At that point, I really don't know what to say, so I decided it'll be better if I'm just smile and nod instead of saying anything that could make the situation felt awkward, then he says,

"Alright, I'll help you since you look so quiet, and shy", that successfully embarrass me for more.

* * *

><p><em>And I'm loving….<em>

I know after I've been here for two months, how popular Kuroro is since he was the student council leader and also the lead vocal of the school's most famous band, Spiders.

Spiders were made two years prior to my enrollment, and were very popular on its debut in the school's band competition.

It consists of 6 people including Kuroro, and all were seniors.

I thought I would never see them live since I never got my parents permissions for attending anything after school, but I saw it, on the school's anniversary which is happened to be a month after my first day.

I was planning to watch the performance from far, as I realize that I'm just one of the freshmen and he was a senior with all of his classmates and band, and I don't need any trouble with my seniors in my freshmen year.

Looking how he had performs in front of my own eyes really makes me dreaming about him for more, I heard each of the songs but all I can think about is him, how his hair falls upon his still pale face, his abysmal dark eyes that looking up and down as they drawn his emotions for the songs, his gestures in every song he sings, his way of spelling all those lyrics, oh my God, I think I've just all for this guy, but…am I? or I'm just simply amazed by his performance that's already catches all the crowds eyes, I guess all of them had something like what I felt now, really sucks to see them amazed by the same person who amazed myself, somehow I felt like I'm just a face in the crowd to see the man, and of course, amazed by him.

The performance over as the next session's begun; I think I'm going to go home now, since mother's already calling me each minutes count.

On my way home, well, not really, okay, let's start it again;

On my way to the school gate, I saw him again after that amazing performance, he made me froze on my spot when I saw him talking over the prior performance with his friends, I think I just saw him laughing from my spot, and it really freeze me inside, it was more than just seeing him performing one or two songs to the audience, no, it's like seeing him laughing nicely in front of my own eyes, and it really catch my breath, almost makes me suffocated. As he looks away to his friends, I saw his back, which had successfully send me back to reality when I realize I was supposed to be on my way home now. So I quickly dust myself up and walks passing his group to the gate, and that is when I heard a voice behind my back,

"Take care, Kurapika", said him as to make me stop, then I turn to him to grant the goodbye with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><em>And I'm lying…..<em>

It was 7.45 am; I was already at school, in my class specifically, when I saw someone was already there as if he was waiting in the classroom.

And it was him, with his usual hair; I can easily recognize the same young man who greeted me at my first day, my senior whom I have liked since I was just a newbie in this school.

When I open the class's door, I saw him spun on his heels to saw whose coming, just as he saw me; he gave a gentle smile, which I can say as the different one from the first time.

"Good morning, Kuroro", greet me nervously as I saw him smiling at me, at the time, he sighed and said,

"Morning, Kurapika", with his charming smile that always makes me almost fall on my knees,

"I was waiting for you here", continued him firmly as if he was seriously go with his words,

"Whh…what makes you waiting for me?", I say stupidly as I might had figured why he was waiting for me,

"I want to ask you something-", he stop at the most critical part as I thought,

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?", he continued stammered as he might be as nervous as I am, but I'm very happy to know that he likes me, however, something was not right in my words when I say,

"Sorry…", and I know it turns him down, as I saw his used to be charming face was down, but I'm too scared to say what I really mean as I saw him walking, then passing me whose froze on regression.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : How was it, my first ONE-SHOT? Please tell me whether you like it or not by reviewing this story, so

**DO NOT LEAVE THIS PAGE WITHOUT A REVIEW**


End file.
